


Traffic

by Covinskey



Series: WTNV Fictober Challenge [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A little gore, Gen, Traffic, there's just a little gore I just wanna play it safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey





	Traffic

You stumble forwards on legs as thin as a fawn’s, barely able to hold you up. You wobble and tremble yet somehow, you keep going.

You keep moving, keep walking, keep hurrying, but you can’t stop. You can never stop. You lungs are aching and burning but still, keep breathing.

Every twitch, every motion feels impossible to you, how can you keep going, why can’t you stop? But that voice, oh, that voice urges you to keep going.

You’re bent double, and your spine is poking out of your back, each vertebrae elongating into sharp, defined ridges. You try to turn round and see, but a clawed hand drags you to face forward. Now is not the time to look back

You’re running, but your back feels as if it’s on fire, drops of blood roll down and hit the ground while you stay hunched

You can’t go any further, falling to your fragile knees. But the end is in sight, you can see it, you hurry.

Your skin is splitting, your blood comes in waves. Yet you keep crawling, dragging yourself forward.

And then you’re there, you’ve reached the end, your wings burst through the flesh of your back and you’re free.

You are not what you were, but you are… something

This has been traffic

 

 


End file.
